White Rabbit
by Saiyachick
Summary: Another Kawaii ONESHOT that is full of fluff. If you liked 'If the hands fits' you'll definatley like this one. As a young girl, Videl was told that if you say


Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

Summary: Just another one of my kawaii oneshots!

**_White Rabbit_**

****

**_~*~*Flashback~*~*_**

****

_It was late at night in Orange Star City, and everyone was sleeping. The stars were shimmering and the crescent moon was gleaming down upon the blissful city. Though in a particular house, one little girl with black hair and violet blue orbs stared at the moon with questioning thoughts._

_Just then, a knock came to the child's door, and it creaked open. A lady came in and walked over to her daughter with a curious gaze. She was identical to her young daughter; they could have been mistaken as sisters. _

_"Videl honey, what are you doing up so late?" she asked._

_Videl kept staring at the moon and sighed a bit, "Mama, is there such thing as magic?"_

_The woman was a little taken back by her daughters' words. "Don't be silly Videl, of course there is…why do you ask?"_

_"Well, Erasa was talking about magic and fairy tales and Sharpner said they weren't true..."_

_"Oh dear, you know not to listen to Sharpner," Amber said._

_Videl giggled, "Because he is a baka?"_

_"Well you can say that…"_

_"Do you know magic?" Videl asked._

_Amber thought for a minute and smiled, "I know a secret, and it worked for me."_

_"Tell me mama!" said the young girl as her face brightened up._

_"Well, on the first of each month when you wake up, you say the words, 'white rabbit.' If those are the first words you say when you wake up, then a magical thing will happen."_

_"Really!? Can I try it next month!" _

_"Yes dear, goodnight," Amber laughed and left the room._

_~*~*Ten years later~*~*_

It was a brisk May morning, and the first of the month. The sun had rose over the hilltops and shinned upon the city itself. There was the usual early morning traffic, yelling of people, and the paperboy delivering papers. Deep inside the Satan mansion, through the halls, and into the depths of one room, laid Videl Amber Satan.

Her violet blue eyes fluttered open, and blinked a couple of times. She smiled a moment before saying, "White rabbit."

She then got out of bed and got ready for another day of school. It was the first day of her senior year, and she was walking with her best friend and next-door neighbor Eric. She went to take a shower, brushed her teeth, got dressed, and headed down stairs with her bag.

"Well your finally up," Amber said with a smile.

"Hey, cut me some slack, I woke up a six."

"Uh huh…did you say white rabbit today?" Amber asked curiously.

Videl grinned, "Of course, never missed a month, and it works like a charm…I wonder what magic will occur today."

"Well you'll never find out if you don't get a move on," her mother said.

"I just need to grab an apple, get to Eric's house, and get to school. Tell dad I said bye," Videl said and ran out the door.

Just then, a car pulled up to her drive way and she smiled. It was Eric, and her other friends Erasa, Sharpner, and Melanie. "Morning V!" they all yelled.

"Morning guys, lets get outta here," Videl said as she got in the car.

The car sped off into the highway and past the buildings. A couple of turns, and finally they got to the big high school Orange Star. "Well one thing hasn't changed," Melanie mumbled.

"Aw calm down Mel, I have a feeling it's going to be a great year," Videl said.

All five walked inside the big building and hung around a bit. They talked and finally the bell rang to signal off the students to get to class. All made their way into a huge classroom and sat in their seats. Suddenly as they were talking, and guy with spiky black hair and blackish brown orbs walked in with a face of shyness? 

He walked up to the gang's table and asked. "Um hi, is this seat taken?"

Videl was speechless, but thankfully someone else answered. "Nah dude, go ahead and sit down," Sharpner said.

He thanked the group and sat down in the seat. "By the way, my names Gohan."

"Nice to meet you Gohan, I'm Eric, and this is my girlfriend Melanie." 

"I'm Sharpner and this is my girlfriend Erasa."

Gohan smiled and nodded then stared at a black haired vixen that sat there…staring at him. "And who is this?" he asked.

"U-um I-I'm V-v-Videl," she stuttered timidly.

"Nice to meet you Videl."

"Nice to meet you too…" she smiled, but when she was about to say something, the teacher walked in. The class quieted down, and everyone stared in his direction…all except two…

Gohan stared at Videl, but then turned away with a blush when he saw her turning his way. They would always miss each other's stares, until finally they caught each other's eyes.

Violet blue met blackish brown, and both smiled. It was then both knew something magical would happen between them…a strong bond for life.

                                                            THE END


End file.
